


January

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity microfic. There were two reasons why Reverend Amos Howell glowered as he searched for others to lure to Unity in Smallville. January was never kind to him.





	January

I never created Superman TAS.

 

There were two reasons why Reverend Amos Howell glowered as he searched for others to lure to Unity in Smallville.   
January was never kind to him. The chilly wind caused Reverend Amos Howell to dig his fingers into his arms. He eventually abandoned the barren area and continued to search. 

 

THE END


End file.
